fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
CO Fighters
CO (Commanding Officer) Fighters are Slush Fighters in the Slush Invaders Game that do not fight. Instead, their role is much like an Auto Fighter, providing automatic support to the player's team. These fighters add boosts that apply to every fighter that can possibly be affected. Usually, these boosts are stat-based. Mechanics *CO Fighters have their own slot separate from the rest of the team slots and do not attack or appear onscreen. *Each CO Fighter has a varying effect on each fighter. *Only one CO Fighter can be in a team at a time. *CO Fighters have their Ultra Attack unlocked for free (if they have one). *Some CO Fighters are exclusively CO Fighters, but some are regular Slush Fighters as well. **Only certain Slush Fighters can be used as CO Fighters. *If a non-CO Slush Fighter is used as a CO Fighter, their original attack, effect, and Ultra Attack cannot be used. *If a non-CO Fighter is used as a CO Fighter, their original variant cannot be placed in the same team. *In the selection menu, Slush Fighters who can also be used as CO Fighters have an alternate icon for that variant. List of CO Fighters Note from Scottick: I'm sure there's some Slush Fighters who I missed that have potential as CO Fighters, so feel free to add to the list. Template Name Description Abilities *Description of ability/abilities as CO Ultra *Ultra description (if applicable) Sthien Main article: Sthien Sthien's speed-based strategies cause every fighter to recharge faster/attack more frequently. The rushed effort, however, decreases the effectiveness of each attack. Abilities *20% faster recharge/more frequent attack rate for all fighters *All fighters lose 20% attack power Ultra - Power of Money *All fighters gain 5% power for every 1000 points in the current level score. *This Ultra Attack's effect applies only to the current score when it's used. *The effects of this Ultra Attack can stack if used more than once. *Level 3 Ultra Strick Main article: The Stwins (Strick and Stlou) Strick's zealous battle spirit transfers over to every Melee fighter in the team, strengthening their aggression and powering them up. Abilities *Melee-Type fighters gain a 20% power boost. Ultra - Rally Cry *All Melee-Type Fighters are instantly recharged and gain a 50% power boost during their next attack. *Level 2 Ultra Gildedguy Gildedguy's sheer might boosts the team's morale. While they also get reinforced gilded armor, the preparations to use this armor, however, delay the team's time to attack. Abilities *All fighters recieve a 20% boost in attack and defense. **Defense in this case reduces the amount of HP lost/recharge lost with attacks. *All fighters' recharge and attack rates slow down by 20%. Ultra - Gilded Force *For 30 seconds, every fighter on the team becomes almost impervious to attacks and gains a 80% attack boost. *Level 3 Ultra Sthachi Sthachi (Hachi; a green stickman with a brown border) is a highly regarded figure in the merchandising industry. His knowledge of trade routes and secrets as a merchant allows him to cut prices for his peers. Abilities *All fighters can use their Ultra Attacks at half the cost. **Ex: A level 1 Ultra can be used for half an Ultra Bar. Stadam Stadam (Adam; a black stickman with a purple border) is a remarkably quick thinker and always acts as if he's late for something. Abilities *N/A Ultra - Sidewinder *All fighters' recharge and attack rates quicken by 10%. *Uses only half of an Ultra Bar. Lockestick Lockestick (Locke; a black stickman with a silver border) is cold, calculating, and of few words. His intolerance for incompetence leads to fighters under his command working harder than usual. Abilities *All fighters in the team gain a 10% boost in attack and defense. Ultra - Dark Storm *All fighters (except dead ones) recover 20% of their recharge/HP (except Sthang) *All enemies lose 20% of their HP. *Level 3 Ultra Sturm Sturm (completely red with a black cape and dark red mask) is aggressive and heartless. His aggression demands that fighters under his command attack with all their strength, but his disregard for every aspect of battle except for the results leaves a major vulnerability in their defense. Abilities *All fighters gain a 20% boost in attack. *All fighters take 20% more damage from attacks. Ultra - Meteor Strike *A meteor drops from the sky, aimed at the strongest concentration of enemies. All in its path, including Slush Fighters, will take damage equal to 80% of their HP. *Level 3 Ultra Disclaimer This is a fanfiction article. Please note that none of these characters or mechanics are included in the actual game. Category:Scottick's Works